Missing Piece
by mysticXdrops
Summary: Ino and Sasuke have been married for 17 years now. Sasuke killed Itachi, learned the truth about him, and has now restored the Uchiha clan. They have 3 kids now. Ino is sent on a spying mission to find Orochimaru. What happens when she doesn't come back?
1. Normal Days

Author's note: i saw some typos so i wanted to fix them. so hopefully this one sounds better. Enjoy :]

* * *

><p>It was morning in the Uchiha compound and everyone was starting to wake up.<p>

Ino rolled around in their bed. She didn't want to wake up yet. Then she turned to her husband. She saw that he was already awake. "Good morning" she caressed his face.

"Good morning." Sasuke repeated and then gave her a peck on the lips.

She then sat up thinking what she should make for breakfast. She and Sasuke got up from their bed and headed down the hallway. On the way down she heard all kinds of noises.

"They must be awake already" Ino thought to herself as she went downstairs.

"Onii-chan! Give it back!" Mizuki and Masaru were fighting over the TV remote. Ino sighed and just ignored them and went into the kitchen.

"Masaru, give her the remote back." Sasuke said in a stern voice.

Masaru then have her remote, "Whatever." he mumbled.

Sasuke then went into the kitchen to join his wife.

"Good morning, Kazuki." Ino said to her oldest son.

Kazuki is the oldest and heir of the Uchiha Clan. He's 16 and a Jounin. He graduated from the academy and age 9, at age 11 he mastered the Sharingan, and then at age 14 he became a Jounin. His Taijustsu is excellent. He has his father's looks besides his eye color. Instead of onyx colored eyes, he has cerulean. He may be bossy at time but he isn't as bad as his mother's bossy attitude. Unlike his father, he's interested in girls. He is currently is going out with Minako Hyuga, the daughter of Neji and TenTen Hyuga.

Masaru, is the second oldest. He's 14. He graduated at 10, mastered the Sharingan at 13, and became a Jounin at 14. He's nicer out of the three teenagers. He's out-going, and kind of talkative. He sometimes likes to pick on his little sister, Mizuki, for fun. He has hair like his father but the only difference is that his hair is straighter in the back. His Taijustu is great, but not as good as his older brother, but his Ninjutsu is better.

Mizuki is the youngest and their only daughter. He has long blonde hair that flows down to her lower back, but eyes like her father. She's only 13 and is a chuunin. She graduated at 10 too, she almost has the Sharingan mastered, and she became a chunnin at 13. Her Taijutsu is coming along; her Ninjustu is amazing, a she is also studying to become a medical ninja. She also likes flowers like her mother. She's strong and can be stubborn. She can also be cold at times. She always hangs around with her friends, Jun Hyuga, and Kumiko Uzumaki. Jun is Minako's younger brother. She also has a little crush on him. She and Kumiko are best friends. They tell each other secrets, train together and of course go shopping together.

"Morning, okaa-san." Kazuki said to his mother as she made breakfast.

Masaru, hungry, came into the kitchen. He sat with his older brother at the table.

"Whatcha making, kaa-san?" Masaru being impatient like his father.

"The usual." She replied to her second son.

After 15 minutes, breakfast was ready and everyone sat at the table.

"Finally, food!" Masaru cheered.

When everyone was done, they put their dishes in the sink.

Kazuki went out to meet up with Minako. Masaru went to the field to practice his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Mizuki went on a mission with her team after breakfast.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Ino collapsed on the coach.

Sasuke walked towards the couch. He then picked up his wife and placed her on his lap.

"It's stressful taking care of three teenagers." Sasuke stated.

"You're right about that! At least we're alone." Ino smirked at her husband.

"You're right." He then captured her lips, their tongues exploring each other mouths.

"Crap, what time is it?" She stopped kissing her husband.

"It's 12:30. Why?" he replied.

"I got a mission at 1 o' clock."

"What kind?"

"A spying mission, Orochimaru is doing some crazy experiments so we got to see what he's up to."

Sasuke was obviously not happy to hear that. After Ino gave birth to Kazuki, she went on fewer missions to raise her family. She went on missions every now and then. Her missions were never long, just ones that took a day. But with spying missions, they took longer than a day. They could take a few weeks or months.

"And you leave today?" he questioned her.

"Well yeah."

"How long will u be gone?"

"I don't know, hopefully I will be back within the week."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It must have slipped my mind." She got up from his lap and headed upstairs to get ready.

30 minutes passed by, and it was time for her to leave.

"Be safe, okay?" Sasuke was a little worried about his wife.

"You know I will." She smiled and gave him a kiss. She then walked out the house.

It was now the evening. The sky turned from sky blue to now shades of orange.

"Where's kaa-san, otou-san?" Masaru asked his father, wondering where their mother was.

"She had to go on a mission." Sasuke replied as he had to clean the dishes.

"How long will she be gone?" Mizuki also asked her father a question.

"I don't know. She didn't give me an exact date of when she will back." He set down the towel he was using and headed towards the laundry room.

"Let me guess, a spying mission?" Kazuki knew he would be right.

"Yeah." He simply replied.

* * *

><p>Ino and her team have been running through the forest for hours now. They were all tired but she knew they shouldn't stop; they were close to Orochimaru's hideout.<p>

When they found his hideout, thanks to Neji who was in her team, they snuck in. Neji and Kiba went down one path and Ino took the other.

After 15 minutes of trying to locate Orochimaru, he spotted him.

"Found you." She said to herself in a low voice, not want to be noticed.

* * *

><p>Chapter uno done! Please review~<p> 


	2. Caught

Well guys, here's chapter 2! ^_^

**Disclaimer: Me dont own Naruto.**

**author's note: **if quotes or dialogue have been _"italicized" _that means she is thinking about it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Found you."<em> She said to herself.

She continued peeking through the slightly cracked door. She watched him as he experimented on a young male ninja.

"AHHHH!" the young ninja screamed in pain but then stopped. Ino saw him, motionless on the table.

"Hmmm, I need a stronger ninja, one that can handle the pain and actually live for more than a day." He thought in a low voice but was loud enough for Ino to hear.

"_What the hell was he going to that ninja?"_ she thought to herself.

She was frightened and also scared that she might be caught. She knew she had to be strong though. She stayed there for an hour, and then left to the hotel she, Neji and Kiba we staying at.

* * *

><p>"So, did you guys find him?" Neji asked his teammates.<p>

"Nope, that hideout is big." Kiba replied and then sighed.

"How about you Ino?" Kiba asked the spy.

"I found him in a room. He was experimenting on a young male ninja. I didn't know what he was doing, but it didn't sound good." She told them what she saw and heard.

"Good, Ino, I want you to go to the same place tomorrow. I will come with you." Neji stated. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed."

"Me too." The blonde also agreed that it was late.

"Well I might as well too." Kiba added.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days passed and they were starting to get more and more information about Orochimaru and his experiments. Ino was there again outside his experimenting room, spying. This though, she was by herself again.<strong>

Ino was watching Orochimaru conduct an experiment on another ninja.

"Another failure." Orochimaru sighed.

Ino then heard a person coming. It was Kabuto, so she jumped onto the ceiling, her face facing the floor below. She watched him as he entered the room.

"Lord Orochimaru, your medicine." He told him as he set the medicine on a small table and left.

When Kabuto was out of sight, she jumped down to continue spying. A few minutes passed by then, something bad happened.

"_Well I better head back to the hotel."_ She thought as she carefully stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked the kunoichi.

Astonished, she faced him. His back was facing her.

"_How did he know? I kept my chakra hidden. How long since he noticed me?" _

"Thought you could get away?" Kabuto was in front of her. He smirked as he hand glowed blue. She quickly jumped to the side, dodging his attack. She then took out her katana.

"Think you could take me down that easy?" The blonde said to the medic.

She then charged at him. He swiftly took out a kunai to defend himself. Her sword and his kunai clashed.

"You're not going to win." Kabuto said as he grinded his teeth.

"Watch me!" She told him with confidence.

The force of the two weapons pushed them two back a few feet. The battle lasted for hours and she was running out of chakra. So was Kabuto. They both were tired.

"_Damnit! This has to end now!"_ she charged at him one last time.

As she was about to stab him in the chest, he disappeared.

"_What the hell?"_

"Looking for someone?" he questioned her from behind.

"_No way!"_

As she turned away, he hit her in the neck with his glowing hand. She then collapsed on the cold, hard ground.

"Are you done yet?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto, a little irritated as he left the room he was in.

"Yes, she did quite put up a fight but it was nothing I couldn't handle."

He picked her up of threw her over her shoulder.

"She'll make an excellent ninja to test on." Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto placed her on the table and strapped her down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Done<p>

Please review! :]


	3. Experiments & Demons

**Diclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

Author's note: if _"italicized" _she thinking about it.

Enjoy!~ ^_^

* * *

><p>Ino started to slowly wake up.<p>

"_My head, feels like the room is spinning."_ She tried to left up her arm but noticed that she couldn't. _"What the hell?"_ She turned her head and saw that her hands and legs were tied down to a table. She started to panic and tried to break the straps.

"I see you're awake." Kabuto entered the room in which they kept her captive in. "Did you actually think we would let you get away." He smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"Get your hands away from me!" She yelled as she tried to hit him but couldn't.

"Well aren't we feisty." Kabuto stated but then Orochimaru came in.

"So how is our little prisoner doing, Kabuto." He asked his assistant.

"She's doing quite fine. She's ready to be experimented on whenever you're ready." Kabuto replied.

"Perfect." Orchimaru said as he looked down at Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hotel<strong>

"Where the hell is she? She was supposed to be here 5 hours ago!" Kiba shouted as he got impatient.

"Just calm down…maybe we should go back to the hideout and look for her." Neji suggested as the both of them thought of what to do.

"We were supposed to leave today, though." Kiba commented.

"Well I'm going to look for her. You can come if you want but you better hurry up."

"Alright, I'll come too." Both ninjas got prepared and left.

* * *

><p><strong>At Orochimaru's Hideout<strong>

"Kabuto, watch her. I'll be back to start but first, I got to get someone else ready." He then left the room, and walked down to a chamber. He opened the gate and walked towards a normal female. She was tied to the wall with chains.

"Makikyo, it time to go." Orochimaru told the woman.

"Where are we going?" She said irritated.

Makikyo is a demon, but not like you're regular demons. She was a vampire with tremendous strength, and incredible strength. She has jet black hair that went down to her hips, and crimson cat-like eyes. When she does not possess a human, she where's a gothic red and black dress that goes down to her mid-thighs. She also carries a scythe that has two blades on it. She's not a demon you want to piss off. Her attitude can get bad if you make her mad. When she was caught by Orochimaru, he sealed her into female civilian's body. Ever since then, he's been using her for experiments. Orochimaru is planning to use her as his weapon.

"You're going into a new body." He said as he unchained her.

"It's not going to work." She stood up and started walking with Orochimaru towards the gate of the chamber.

"We'll see; this time I think it will work." He said as they walked down the hallway. Then they got to the room in which Ino and Kabuto were in.

"Uchiha, this is Makikyo. Makikyo, this is Uchiha, your new host." Orochimaru introduced them.

"What do you mean, host?" Ino said confused.

"Well, you're going to be a part of my experiment."

Then they heard a loud crashing noise. "Kabuto!"

"Yes, my lord, I'll take care of it." In minutes, he disappeared.

"Anyways, shall we get started?" He smirked, asking the two ladies.

"Wait! I'm not be a part of this!" Ino yelled from the table.

"Sorry, but you got no choice." He bit his thumb. "Sealing Art: Crystal Orb!" Then suddenly a bright light lit up the whole room.

"_Oh my god, what's happening?"_

"Where's Makikyo?" She looked around the room and saw a blue floating orb.

"Right here." He pointed at the orb. "I created this jutsu myself."

Then loud noises were heard outside the door. Then the door came crashing down.

"Lord Orochimaru, ninjas from Konoha came to save her." Kabuto shouted.

"I'm busy!" He yelled back. Then the heard, "Fang over Fang!" Kabuto then ducked, trying not to get hurt.

"Seal the demon in her now!" he then ran out to fight against Kib and Neji.

"Ino! We're coming!" Kiba yelled from the hallway.

"Well, you better come now!" She stated.

Orochimaru said, "Sealing Art: Soul Binding jutsu!" He grabbed the orb and shoved it in Ino's chest.

"AHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"Ino!" Both Kiba and Neji said at the same time. They ran to the room where she and Orchimaru were in. they ran towards him but Kabuto stopped them.

Ino, still in pain, was about to faint. "I'll put her in the chamber. Kabuto, get them out of here." He said as he unstrapped the blonde and ran out the room.

"Kiba, Neji, go back to Konoha. Tell Naruto about what happened here." She yelled as she was carried away.

At that moment, both ninjas backed down and ran out, back to Konoha.

"We have to hurry back to Konoha." Neji commanded.

"Right!" Kiba agreed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Done!<p>

Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are awesome! please review :]


	4. Puzzle piece missing

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

this chapter is a little longer, so enjoy~

* * *

><p>After 2 days of nothing but running, Neji and Kiba finally reached Konoha. They both went straight to Naruto, who became Hokage thirteen years ago. When they got to his room, Neji quickly knocked on his door.<p>

"Come in." Naruto said from the other side.

Both ninjas walked in and Neji, "Naruto-sama, Ino has been captured by Orochimaru."

Naruto, who was doing paper work, shot his head up.

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked the two of them.

"Well, she went to spy on him, by herself and then we started to get worried because she wasn't back when she said she would be." Kiba explained.

"So, me and Kiba went out to find her and we did. She was with Orochimaru and Kabuto. We tried to get her but she said to tell you." Neji added.

"I see…well you two, make a team of five and come back tomorrow. It's getting late for you guys to find her now."

"Yes, we'll be leaving now." Then him and Kiba left and went home.

Naruto sighed when they both left. _"Shit, we have to get her back fast."_

As he was thinking his wife, Sakura, entered. "Hey, what's the matter? You look…frustrated." She said as she sat on his lap.

"Ino was captured on her mission." Sakura then stood up.

"What? How?" she asked her husband.

"Well, long story short, she went to spy on Orochimaru and he caught her."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I told Neji and Kiba to form a team of five and to come here tomorrow." Sakura sighed, worried about her best friend.

"Does Sasuke know?"

"Crap, no. Should I tell him?" He waited for her answer.

"Well yeah! This is his wife that we're talking about; I think he has a right to know what happened!" Sakura said aloud.

"Right, right…I guess I'll go tell him now." He got up from his seat made started walking towards the Uchiha compound.

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha compound**

Kazuki was sitting at the dining table doing work, Masaru, lying on the floor on his stomach watching T.V with his father, and Mizuki was at their mother's flower shop, closing the store.

"Otou-san." Masaru said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Why did you marry mom?"

Sasuke was surprised he would asks that. "That's random. Why do you want to know?" He asked his son.

"Just curious."

"Well…" But then he heard someone knock on the door.

Kazuki got up and answered the door and saw Naruto.

"Kazuki is your father there?" he asked the sixteen year old Jounin.

"Yeah." He turned his head towards his dad.

"Otou-san, Naruto-sama needs to talks to you." He moved aside so that Sasuke could talk to him.

"Wanna walk around?" Sasuke was a bit confused but agreed to.

They both walked in silence but was broken when Sasuke asked, "Well, what do you want to talk about?" the sun set a while ago and stars were starting to light up the night sky.

"I want to talk about Ino."

Then Sasuke stopped walking suddenly. "What happened to her?" His face expression and tone was serious.

Naruto, a few feet away from him, turned towards him.

"Don't worry, she's not dead…but she's been captured."

Sasuke was speechless. So many things were running through his head, and then remembered that she went to Orochimaru's hideout. He wanted to punch a wall, but kept his cool.

"Orochimaru has her?" he asked to make sure he was right.

"Yeah, he does."

"Thought so." he turned around, about to walk to his house but stopped when he saw his daughter, Mizuki.

She was walking back from the flower shop, but then saw Sasuke and Naruto talking and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Mizuki." He said in a low voice.

"Otou-san, is it true? What he said about okaa-san?" she asked, scared that she might not ever see their mother again.

Sasuke looked at the ground, "Yeah, it's true. Don't worry we'll get her back. Go home, Mizuki, it's dark out here."

Not saying another word, she obeyed her father and went home.

"I should go." Sasuke said to his childhood friend.

"Wait, before you leave, I want you to be a part of the five man squad Neji and Kiba are forming. They're leaving tomorrow, so in the morning, they'll come to your house. But remember, Sasuke, don't go overboard." Naruto then left his friend standing in the dark.

"_Just you wait, Ino. I'll be there soon."_ He then walked to his house.

"Kazuki, Masaru, come here." He called for them just as he entered the house.

"What's the matter?" Kazuki asked his dad.

"Yeah, you seem kind of mad." Masaru added.

Sasuke sat on the couch and his sons also did the same.

"Tomorrow I'll be gone. You're mother has been captured by the people she was suppose to be spying on."

"What? Really? No wonder she isn't home yet." Masaru said loudly.

"So you're going to get her?" Kazuki asked him.

"Yeah, so you're going to be in charge tomorrow. Make sure the other two behave."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Well, I'll be going to bed. The mission might take a couple of days." He said as he yet up the stairs.

"Goodnight, otou-san." Kazuki said.

"Night." Masaru added.

* * *

><p>Ino, in the cold chamber, just sat there, chained up to the wall like the civilian. She was breathing hard. The demon in her body felt like it was clawing at her insides. She knew if she wasn't chained up, she would be probably by clawing at her throat, trying to get the demon out.<p>

Cold sweat started to drip from her skin. Kabuto came in to give her her usual medicine so that she won't die.

"Here. Open her mouth." He demanded her. She did what he told her to do. Her then put the medicine in her mouth and poured water too so that the pills would be easier to swallow. After she took her medicine he got up and left, but before he did he said, "I'll be back later with food." And he closed the chamber gate.

"_This hurts so bad" _some tears started to roll down her cheeks_. "I just want to go home; I'm too old for this shit. Well I'm only 35, I'm not old…I guess. I hope everyone else is alright." _She thought as she just sat there, waiting for her lunch.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kiba we're going to have Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji. You get Shikamaru and Chouji and I'll get Lee. When you them two, meet up as Naruto's office." Neji told Kiba.<p>

"Okay." Kiba said and then started walking toward his other teammates' house.

Kiba got to his destination within 10 minutes. He went up to Shikamaru's door and knocked on it.

"Oh, hey Temari. Is Shikamaru awake yet?"

Temari rubbed her eyes, "No, but I'll go wake him up now." She shut the door the door to wake up her husband. After 5 minutes Shikamaru was awake and walked to the door.

"Hey, Kiba. What do you want; it's too early to be up." The lazy bum stated.

"We have a mission to do. Get ready and meet us in Naruto's office."

"Fine." He shut the door to get ready.

Neji went to Rock Lee's door and knocked.

"Neji, what brings you here?" Lee asked his old teammate.

"Lee, we have a mission this morning. Get prepared and meet up in Naruto's office.

"Okay, I'll be there soon!"

Kiba arrived at Chouji's door and knocked on the door.

"Kiba, it's not often that I see you at my house. Do you need something?" Chouji said a bit surprised.

"Chouji, we've been assigned a mission. Get everything ready, and meet us in Naruto's office." He told him and left to go to Naruto's office.

30 minutes passed by and everyone was in Naruto's office.

"Everyone is here, Naruto" Neji announced.

"Good, well you all are here to get Ino back to Konoha." Naruto said to the group.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"You all will leave today. This mission must be a success. Orochimaru and Kabuto have her captive. This mission might take a few days; I hope you're all prepared. Also, Sasuke will be joining you all because he's been there and knows a lot about his hideout and jutsus, so before you guys leave make sure to stop by his house. You're all dismissed."

They all left the building and headed to the Uchiha compound. They got to the big house and knocked on the door.

"Kazuki, is Sasuke ready?" Shikamaru asked the young Uchiha.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." He closed the door.

The door opened within a couple of minutes and Sasuke walked out the house.

"Ready, Sasuke." Kiba asked.

"Yeah, let's go." They all walked towards the gates of Konoha.

"_Just wait a little longer, Ino. We're coming."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Done. Please review :D<p> 


	5. Surprising meeting

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

Author's note: i just wanna thank you guys for the reviews! & sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>It has been three days since they all left. They were all determined to bring back the missing kunoichi.<p>

"Guys, we're here." Shikamaru told the rest of the group from a tree branch. Down below was the entrance of Orochimaru's hideout. "We're going to split up into two groups of three that way we can find Ino faster. Me, Neji, and Chouji will be in one group and Lee, Kiba, and Sasuke will be on the other. Got it?"

"Yeah." they all replied.

"Alright, let's go and get started." They all jumped down from the tree branches and went inside the hideout.

When they got inside, they all stopped when the one path divided into two.

"Our group will take the pathway to the left, Kiba; take the one on the right." Shikamaru commanded.

"Oh, and Sasuke, don't get carried away. This mission has to be successful. So just control yourself." The lazy ninja told Sasuke before he down his pathway.

"Hn. I won't."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru opened the gate to the chamber to see Ino.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked the prisoner.

"Why would you care?"

"Haha, I don't but today, I'm going to teach you how to work that demon you possess. She could get out of control if you don't know how to work with her." He went up to her and unchained her.

Ino rubbed her wrists once they were free. They were red and sore.

"Whatever."

Orochimaru led her to a huge area of the hideout. The room was very spacious.

"We'll be training in here today. Before we get started I will tell you a few things about Makikyo. You and her share one body so; you two must learn how to cooperate. When you are fighting in a battle, you can use some of her powers. All you have to do is release her, but if you don't have control over her, she'll take over your body."

"So, you're going to teach me how to control her?"

"You're right. So, why don't you try and release her?" He smirked.

"Sure. Release!" She said as she held up two fingers. A bright light shined from Ino in the big room.

Suddenly she felt energy burst through out her body. It was overwhelming her. _"Wh-what's happening?" _She couldn't handle it anymore and it soon took over her.

"Hahaha! I got her, I got her body!" Ino shouted, but was really Makikyo. Ino's eyes were a crimson red instead of a baby blue. She also wasn't wearing her regular ninja clothes but, instead she was wearing Makikyo clothes.

She they started to destroy stuff and looked for a way out. Orochimaru ran up to her swiftly and placed a tag on her forehead. The powerful energy soon died down and her eyes returned to its natural color. Exhausted, he fell to her knees. The demon used up a lot of her energy and was breathing hard.

"I knew it. She can easily take control of you if you're not strong enough." He stated. "I need you to concentrate on balancing you're chakra. Don't let her chakra get out of control. You need to overpower her. So, try again."

She then got off her knees. "Okay. Release." Once again a bright light shined and she transform into Makikyo's clothes & red eyes.

"_I got to concentrate on my chakra."_ The demon's chakra was powerful and was hard to keep down.

"_This is harder than it seems!" _Sweat started to bead along her hairline.

"Concentrate Ino."

This time Makikyo didn't take over her body. Ino and Orochimaru did for a couple of hours until they moved on to the lesson.

"Okay, well since you kind of know how to control her, we're going to move on. Next, I want you to train with her scythe." He went to a closet and handed it to Ino.

"Here." She grabbed the weapon from him and observed it.

"It's kinda heavy." She told Orochimaru.

"You'll get used to it once you start using it. So, now that you got that, I'll go get your training dummies." He walked out the room. After a couple minutes passed by he came back, but no alone. Behind him were 5 other prisoners.

"You'll be training with these people." He announced to Ino. "Oh, and it's alright if you kill them, we got more."

"I can't kill these people!" She yelled at him. "They're innocent!"

"Well, either you will kill them or I will because people I capture never get released."

"But they don't deserve to die!"

"But it's their fault for coming here."

"Wait, does that mean I'll never get out of here?"

But then a thought hit her, "Not unless you somehow escape."

"Now can we just continue? Or would you like to argue some more?" He asked her.

"Fine! I'm done, we can continue."

"Good, well Makikyo knows quite a few moves, but the thing is I'm not going to tell you how to perform any of these moves or tell you what they're called." He smirked as he told her.

"What? Why not?" she shouted surprised.

"Because there too many and just imagine this as a game. The more you discover, the more you know. So I'm going to leave you here to train, and if you kill them, there are some wooden dummies in the closet." He pointed to the door to her left. "Also, if you let any of these prisoners go, there will be consequences." He then left the room.

"_Well I'm not going to use these people to train with, I rather have him kill them and use the wooden training dummies." _She walked to the closet and placed them in the middle of the room. She stared to spin the scythe with her hands. She was a bit clueless of what to do with it since she never used one. Ino then started to hit to dummies with it. The scythe swung from left to right, and soon she was doing combos with it.

"_Okay, this isn't too bad."_ She smiled as she thought.

"Hey. I can help you."

"Huh?" She looked around. "Did one of you guys say something?" The prisoners sat against the wall.

"No. We didn't say anything." She was confused. Was she losing her mind?

"Baka! It's me, Makikyo. Only you can hear me in your mind." The demon commented.

"Really? This is new." The prisoners looked at her confused as if she was talking to herself.

"Well I'm not surprised. There aren't many demons like me in this world. Anyways, I can tell you how to work with scythe better."

"Really! That would be great." She chimed.

"You better be thankful because I'm not usually this nice, hmph."

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." Ino smiled as she told Makikyo.

"Good, so back on topic, I want to give you a hint. If you infuse my scythe with chakra, you can cut through anything."

"No kidding." She then infused their scythe with her chakra. It worked and it glowed blue. Ino ran up to one of the dummies and sliced in half as if it was a sheet of paper.

"Wow! That was easy." She looked at the black scythe with two blades.

"Told you, but before I tell you more cool stuff, I want to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Well all I want to say is that I'm willing to get along if you are and how about after we train some more, we escape from this place?"

"I'm willing to get along. I would love to get out of here! This place is horrible!" She cried aloud.

"Okay, then we both agree. So how we really get started?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Done! (Idk why i always but that i put i do lol)<p>

Review! ^_^ btw if you want to see how Makikyo's outfit looks like, send me a message. Byee!


	6. Rescue Party

Hey guys, here is chapter 6. Still got a quite a few chapters left til im done with this story. Also the moves or jutsus used you can look up on Naruto wiki if you wanna. :]

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, the sooner the better!" Ino said loudly to her demon.<p>

"Good! Let's start training on those dummies."

"Hey guys, Akamaru got a scent of Ino." Kiba informed the other two ninjas.

"Good, have Akamaru lead the way." Sasuke replied.

"You got it, come on Akamaru!" His dog barked as he understood his master. Kiba got on Akamaru's back and started following Ino's scent.

After an hour of running through many hallways, the ninjas ended up in front of a big double door.

"I hear someone, she must be in there." Kiba assumed.

"You guys stay back and watch out if anyone comes, I'll go inside." Sasuke decided.

"Are you sure?" Lee questioned him.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys if I need back-up." Then he peeked through the door and went in.

He silently walked in the room. He saw a woman hitting a wooden dummy. Slowly but steadily he became to recognize the person. He wasn't sure if it was Ino since she wasn't wearing her signature clothing. The prisoners stared at him, whispering to each other. He got closer to her until he could see her clearly.

"Ino?" He called out to her.

She swiftly turned around, recognizing the voice.

"Sasuke!" she cried out. She ran up to him and embraced him and so did he.

"How did you get here?" she said looking into his eyes, happy.

"Me and a few other ninjas came here to rescue you. We have to go." He instructed and started to walk towards to door.

"Who is this guy, Ino?" Makikyo asked her host.

"This is my husband, Sasuke."

"What?" He turned around since her heard his name.

"Oh, nothing. I'll explain everything once we get home." She continued walking.

"What's with the new clothes?"

"Umm, well like I said I'll explain everything once we get home."

"And where do you think you're going, Ino, Sasuke?" Ino gasped as she saw Orochimaru standing in front of the doors.

"Ino, stay behind. I'll take care of him." He took out his katana.

"The both of you aren't going anywhere."

"We're getting out of here." Sasuke said determined.

"Well you can try, but there's no way I'm letting you two escape. You'll be a perfect test subject, Sasuke." He licked his lips.

"Sasuke, what's happening?" Lee asked through the ear piece.

"We can't get out. Orochimaru is blocking the only way out."

"Do you need help?"

"I can handle him."

"If you say so, we're going to Shikamaru's group. They're fighting against Kabuto."

"Okay, we'll meet up with you guys once we're done." He then turned off the ear piece.

"Well Sasuke, we'll see who wins this battle, student or teacher."

"Fire release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique." Sasuke shouted. He ran behind the fireballs.

Orochimaru then took out the sword of Kusanaigi. He swiftly ran in-between the fast moving fireballs and clashed swords with Sasuke. The two pushed each other back. Sasuke then threw a Fuma shuriken. Orochimaru disappeared when the shuriken was about to hit him. He appeared behind Ino.

"Ino, behind you!" Makikyo shouted to Ino.

Orochimaru tried to stab Ino, but quickly turned around and blocked it with her scythe.

She and Orochimaru started to exchange hits with their weapons. He jumped back and yelled, "Ten Thousand Snakes Wave." Thousands of snakes slithered towards her. Hen without thinking, Ino shouted, "Divine Force," and held out her scythe in front of her, horizontally. A shield formed around her and pushed the snakes and killed them.

"Look at that, you just learned one of my moves."

"This move will come in handy." She muttered to herself.

Orochimaru then ran to her and started to throw punches and kicks. Ino blocked all of them and swung her scythe at him. As he tried to hit her, she found an opening and swung the handle of her scythe into his cheek. He then went flying into the wall, making a huge dent in the stone wall. He slid down the wall and hit the hard flooring.

"Not bad, Ino. Makikyo's strength is amazing, like Tsunade's." He said as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

Ino jumped high in the air towards him and forced her weapon down where he was, making a crater in the floor. He rolled out the way just in time; little did he know that Sasuke was behind him.

Ino threw her scythe at him. He jumped to the right, avoiding the dangerous weapon. Sasuke then yelled out, "Snake authority spell." A huge white snake twisted itself around Orochimaru's body. The snake was too strong and he couldn't move. Sasuke then used Chidori sharp spear and pierced it through his heart.

"Im-impossible." Blood came out of his mouth.

"You were focused on Ino and forgot about me, that was your mistake." Sasuke told him has he released him from the snake.

Once released, Orochimaru dropped to the floor, dead.

Both Sasuke and Ino went up to him to make sure. Ino check his pulse to see if he was really dead. She found no pulse and figured he was dead.

"Well, that killed him." Ino said to Sasuke, a little tired.

"I'm going to see how the others are doing." He turned on the ear piece.

"Kiba, how are you guys doing?" he waited for an answer.

"Good, Kabuto is dead. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru is also dead."

"Really? Wow, well let's meet up outside the entrance."

"Okay." He turned to Ino.

"Kabuto is dead, so now we're going to the entrance. " Sasuke noted.

"Wait, what about all the prisoners? What will happen to them?"

"I don't know."

"Well since Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead, we can release them."

"But we don't have the key to unlock the doors."

"We don't need the key, all we need is this." She held up the scythe.

He just gave up and followed her.

After an hour of freeing the prisoners, they made it outside of the entrance.

She then saw everyone who came to rescue her. When she saw Shikamaru saw ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"You caused us a lot of trouble." He told his best friend.

"Haha, well sorry." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, just be more careful on missions. It's getting dark, let's set up camp for the night. It's been a long day."

"Yes, I'm tired." Ino said as she yawned.

They all went into the forest and set up the tents in an open field. Ino and Sasuke both shared a tent. One person say by the fire to keep guard. The stars and moon started to light up the dark forest.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." Sasuke said and kissed her forehead as they lied down in the tent. "You worried me to death."

"I thought Uchihas don't show any emotions, or at least you." She smirked.

He blushed a little bit, but luckily it was dark so she couldn't see it.

"Well I can't help it; you are my wife after all."

She giggled, "You're so cute," and kissed his lips.

Sasuke wanted more and kissed her passionately. She moaned in between the kisses. Even though a couple minutes passed by, it seemed like hours to them. They both broke apart needing air.

"I love you, Sasuke,"

"I love you too," they both fell asleep, with Ino in his arms.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Done<p>

i know the ending was kinda cheesey, sorry. XP its my first time write lovey-dovey stuff like that, haha. go easy on me

i hoped you guys like it, review :D


	7. Home

**Author's note:** just saw some typos and they were bothering me. i also forgot to _italicized_ Makikyo's words. but other than that, nothing changed. Also i will be updating sooner since soccer season is over T^T

**Disclaimer: **i dont own Naruto. Only Makikyo, Masaru, Kazuki & Mizuki. :]

* * *

><p>The rescue party made it to Konoha with Ino within a day. When they arrived in Konoha Kiba, Neji, and Ino went straight to the Hokage's office.<p>

"Naruto, Kiba and Neji are back with Ino." Sakura announced from the doorway. She moved to the side so they could enter and then left.

"Ino, it's good to have you back." The Hokage said with a smile.

"Yeah, that hideout was horrible. It smelled bad and was dirty."

"Haha, well it seems you haven't changed since you disappeared. Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"As for you two, Kiba, Neji, good work. Your mission was a success. You may now leave rest up."

"Thank you." Both ninjas said at the same time and they all left afterwards.

"Hey, before you guys head home, I wanted to say thanks, for saving me."

"No problem! You're a great ninja and it would be a shame if you died." Kiba commented.

"Heh thanks Kiba. Well I better be going, bye."

Sasuke just walked through the door, a little tired. "Otou-san*, you're back. Did you guys manage to get okaa-san* back?" Mizuki was worried.

"Yeah, she just went to the Hokage's office to report to him." He sat on the couch.

"That's great! Where did you go? How did if look like?" Masaru asked his father, curious.

A sweat drop formed on Sasuke's head _"Just like Ino." _

"One question at a time, Masaru." Kazuki told his younger brother as he walked downstairs. He joined his father on the couch.

"How was the mission?" The oldest child asked.

"Good, everything went fine." Just as Sasuke finished his sentence, Ino walked through the door.

"Okaa-san!" Mizuki ran up to her and hugged her. The rest of the family turned their heads towards the front door.

"Haha, I'm home, Mizuki." Ino hugged her only daughter.

"Welcome home, okaa-san." Kazuki smiled.

"Yeah, welcome home! Are you hurting anywhere?" Masaru questioned his mother.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though, Masaru." Mizuki let go of her mother and went upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower." She then head upstairs to the bathroom.

Ino was about to get out of the shower when Makikyo said something.

"Ino, where are we?"

"Makikyo, we're in Konoha. This is where I live."

"That's nice and all but what are we going to do about this situation?"

Ino wrapped a towel around her body and got a towel to dry her hair.

"What situation?" Ino asked as she dried her body.

"What situation you ask? Well did you think I was going to live in your body forever? As fun as that sounds…no thanks."

"Do you know how to get out?" She asked Makikyo nervously.

"Let me try right quick." Ino started to feel pain in her chest. As if someone was tearing her in half.

"AHHH, stop it! STOP IT!" Ino yelled in pain.

"Okay, I heard you the first time." she stopped trying to free herself from Ino's body.

Suddenly the room started spinning and she fell to her hands and knees. As she did, Sasuke, Masaru, and Kazuki heard a loud thump above them.

"I'll go see what happened." Kazuki offered. Sasuke and Masaru continued watching TV. Kazuki quickly walked upstairs and headed towards the bathroom their mother was in since it was right above the living room.

"Okaa-san, are you okay?" he asked from the other side of the door.

Ino was panting. _"Crap, he must of heard me fall."_

"I'm fine, I just…slipped because the floor is wet." She tried to reassure her son.

"Are you sure?" It was hard to believe her.

"Yeah." She said in between her breathes. "I'm okay."

"…if you say so." He then walked back downstairs.

"What happened?" Masaru asked his older brother.

"Okaa-san just slipped."

"I'm not surprised." Sasuke commented. "Hey, Masaru, let's go in the back and work on your taijutsu."

"Sure." He followed his father to the back of the house.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ino just changed into some clothes, still talking to Makikyo in her and Sasuke's room.

"_Just as I thought, Orochimaru did something different."_ Makikyo said while thinking of a way out.

"What do you mean?"

"_Usually I can get out of people's bodies easily but, it seems like he did something with the seal. You can say he made the seal stronger."_

"So how do we break or make the seal weaker?"

"_Well a long time ago, I met this woman. I was in her daughter's body and I couldn't get out because of the seal, like now. So she did this jutsu and she and the ground below her stared to glow a golden color. She then wrapped this chain around her and started pulling in the opposite direction. Eventually, I was free."_

"Well how the hell is that suppose to help us! Do you know where this lady is now?" Ino said too loud. Mizuki apparently heard her and walked to the door leading to her parent's room. She knocked on the door.

"Mom, are you talking to someone?" Mizuki asked curious.

"Oh….i was just talking to myself. I reminded myself that I have to buy more flowers for the shop." She came up with the excuse on the spot.

"_I can't tell them about Makikyo. I'm going to have to get her out of my body without anyone knowing."_ She said to herself.

"Oh, okay." Then she walked back to her room.

"_That was close."_ She sat on her bed. "Okay, so do you remember her name, Makikyo?"

"_Hm….her name was Aoi Yamanaka_."

"What, that's my grandmother!"

"_Really? So it shouldn't be hard to find her_."

"Sure, but unfortunately she died a couple years ago."

"_Shit, that's great_." She said in a sarcastic way.

"I got an idea, how about we go to my mother? You was in her body; she might know the jutsu." Ino suggested.

"_We could do that, unless she's dead too_."

"Haha, no. my mother is alive. We can go to her."

"_Sweet, so when are we going to see her?"_ the demon questioned her.

* * *

><p>Review~<p> 


	8. Together forever?

Author's note: Hey, in this chapter i decided to write a little bit about Sasuke & Ino's kids. i thought it would be nice if i wrote a little bit more about them, haha.  
>I also wanted to introduce Minako &amp; Jun (They are siblings. Minako being the older one.) so yeah, enjoy! ^.^<p>

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, in a few days." Ino responded.<p>

Days passed by and everything was back to normal. The sun was burning bright in the middle of the day.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." Kazuki called out to one of his parents.

"Okay." Ino shouted from the kitchen.

He then walked out the door and started walking to the Hyuga Compound. When he arrived he knocked on the door. Minako's father, Neji Hyuga answered.

"Good afternoon is Minako home." Kazuki asked his girlfriend's father.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." He shut the door and went to his daughter's room. Within minutes she was downstairs, and ran out the front door.

"Kazuki!" she ran to give him a hug.

"Minako, how you're doing?" he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and released her from her hug.

"I'm fine, what brings you here?"

"What, I can't come here to see how my girlfriend is doing?" he said with a smirk.

"Haha, no, it's just…out of the blue I guess." And they started walking aimlessly. They eventually ended up in a park. The two of them decided to sit on the swings.

"I heard they'll finally got your mom back. How is she?" She turned her head towards him, waiting for an answer.

"She's going well. I'm glad they got her back." He just stared at the ground.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's just…something seems different about her, I don't know what but somehow she does."

Minako got up from her swing and bended down to him in a hug. Kazuki flinched not expecting it.

"It's okay. I'm sure she's fine. Everything will be fine, so don't worry a lot, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He also got up from his swing. "Let's talk about something else." They started walking again.

"Well…oh! You want to do something this weekend?"

"How about we go to the movies?"

"That sounds like fun! What movie?"

"Hmm, I don't care. You can choose I'm fine with anything."

"Okay. I'll see what they're playing." And they continued walking, talking to each other.

* * *

><p>Mizuki locked the doors to her family's flower shop. She decided to close early today. The sun was slowly setting and she was bored. Then she spotted one her friends.<p>

"Jun!" She ran down the street to her friend and teammate. Her and Jun are on the same team and are close friends.

"Oh, hey Mizuki. What's up?" He asked his best friend.

"Nothing much, just bored."

"Hey, I got the newest volume to that manga you like. Want to come over?"

"Yeah! I want to read!" and they stared walking to the Hyuga compound.

"Hey mom, I'm home, Mizuki is here too."

"Oh, hey Mizuki. It's nice to see you here. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Tenten offered.

"I'm fine, but thanks." The both of them walked upstairs and walked to his room.

"Well, here it is." He turned and handed her the manga from his bookshelf.

"Thank you!" She gave him a big hug.

Without her noticing, he was slightly blushing. "You're welcome."

Jun and Mizuki stayed in his room for hours, talking and playing games.

* * *

><p>"So Sasuke," Ino began, "I wanted to tell you that this weekend I'm going to my mother's house." She informed him as they both sat outside, looking at the field in their backyard.<p>

"Why? Is there special occasion?"

"No, It's just I haven't seen her, or my parents, in a while so I thought it would be nice to stop by and see how they're doing."

"Hn, okay."

"Yeah, I'm only going to stay there for a couple of hours." She got up and walked to the kitchen to start on dinner. Soon all the teens came in the house.

"We're home, kaa-san." Masaru said from the door as they all walked in.

"Okay, go wash your hands. Dinner is ready." Ino told them from the kitchen.

All of them went to a bathroom the wash their hands, and went to the table and ate their dinner. Once everyone was done, they out their plates away and went on their separate directions.

Days flew by and the weekend arrived. It was a nice, sunny afternoon.

"Hey, Sasuke. I'm leaving." Ino shouted from the front door. Footsteps were then heard and Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Have a safe trip." He gave a peck on her lips.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll be back soon." She gave him a quick hug and left to her mother's house.

Her mom's house wasn't far away and only took her fifteen minutes to get there.

"Hey mom! I haven't seen visit you guys in a while."

"Yes, you should come more often. Come in." she moved aside so her daughter could enter.

Natsumi, her mother, went in the kitchen to make tea.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's out on a mission." She then set the tray with the tea on the coffee table in the living room.

"So, what brings you here today? Did you need something?"

"Well, I actually came here to talk to you about something. Do you know a women or demon named Makikyo?"

Natsumi then stopped drinking her tea and set it down. She was quite surprised to hear that name.

"Where did you hear that name from?" She said in a quiet but serious voice as she moved closer to Ino.

"I know that name because she's currently in my body. She told me that she met grandma a while ago and that she was in her your body."

"How did she get in your body?" She glared at her daughter.

"Well a guy named Orochimaru put her in my body. Ever saw him before?"

"Once, but then I never saw him again. Does Sasuke or the kids know about this?"

"No, they don't know and I don't want them to know either. I don't want to become a treat to the village." Ino looked down at the floor.

Natsumi hugged Ino and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, we'll get her out of you, okay?" her mother smiled at her.

"Yeah, okay. But do you know how you get her out?" Ino asked her mother still worried.

"I will have to look in the closet and find the scroll your grandmother used. When I find it, I'll let you know."

"Fine, I better go, the sun is starting to set. I'll back in a couple of days. Say 'hi' to dad for me."

Both women stood up and hugged each other.

"Okay, sweetie. Bye." Natsumi waved at her child from the door.

"I'm home." She closed the door behind her.

"Hey, how was it?" Sasuke asked from the dining table, reading reports for a mission.

She sighed as she sat on a chair. "Okay, I guess. All we did was talk."

"How are they doing?"

"Fine as usual. What are you doing?"

"I'm reading these reports about a ninja who apparently stole some important documents. So me and some other people have to get them back."

"Oh, okay then. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Me too. I'm tired of reading."

The three teens were already in bed and Ino went to the bathroom and Sasuke changed and went in the bed. When she was done, she changed in the bathroom and joined Sasuke in their bed. They just lied there in the darkness before Ino broke the silence.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…hey, would you love me no matter what?" she said as she stared at the ceiling.

"What? Yeah, what kind of question is that?" He was surprised and turned his body towards her.

"Nothing, I was just making sure."

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" He was now concerned.

"Nothing happened to me." God, she hated lying to him. It felt like her heart was tearing into two separate pieces.

"Are you lying to me because I can tell when you are." He said seriously.

"I'm not, okay? Can I not ask a question?" she asked rather loud.

He sighed and decided to give up, "Whatever."

She turned so that her back was facing him. Again, it was silent. She felt horrible in the inside. This whole demon thing was stressing her out. Ino rolled on her back, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I should be the one apologizing."

She giggled, "I love you." And she kissed his cheek.

He smiled even though it saw visible in the dark, "Love you too." And they both fell asleep.

Mornings were normal. Nothing out of the ordinary, but as the Uchiha family was eating breakfast, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Ino rose from her seat to the front door.

"Good morning, Ino. I have good news." Her mother said as she smiled.

* * *

><p>Well chapter 8 is done!<p>

It's embarassing to write about Ino and Sasuke being all lovey-dovey, but i dont mind. i love them together lol  
>I also tried to keep Sasuke in character but not so much. kinda hard to explain.<p>

Please Review~ i want to know how the story is doing so far.


	9. Iwagakure

**author's note:** hey guys! here's chapter 9. thank you all for all the reviews i've recieved! ^_^ sorry it took me a long time put up a new chapter. (School u know, thank god its almost over) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** i dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>Ino stepped outside to speak to mother in privacy.<p>

"Well…did you find the scrolls?" She curiously asked.

"I did. That's the good news. I guess you could say that the bad news is that, they're in Iwagakure in the main house."

"_That's good, so all we have to do is go there and we're free!" Makikyo said from within Ino._

"I guess, but what am I suppose to say to Sasuke? I can't lie to him again." She didn't like lying to him, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Then you just have to just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand." Her mother added.

"I don't know. Sometimes he can…overreact."

"_Just tell him! If he blows up then oh well! The sooner we're separated, the better."_

"Ino, I'll come back later on today, if that's okay with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure when you come back everything will be situated out by the time you come." Ino smiled at her mother.

"If you say so," she gave Ino a hug and went back to her own house.

After their conversation, Ino went back in her house and did her daily routines. By the afternoon, the house was pretty much quiet. The teenagers were most of the time out the house.

"_This is my chance!" the blonde told herself._

Sasuke was in their bedroom; prepare to leave for a mission. She quickly went upstairs to tell him her little secret. When she got up there, she noticed him bended over the bed, putting shurikens and kunais in his pouch.

"Hey Sasuke," she began, "I need to tell you something." She looked at the ground as she spoke.

"What is it?" he kept putting weapons in his pouch as he replied.

"Can you just stop for a moment? It's rather…important."

He sighed as he sat on their bed, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, "she joined him on the bed, "When I was captured by Orochimaru, the sort of did an experiment on me."

Her husband's eyes slightly widened, "What did they do to you?" he said in a stern voice.

"Well, I have this demon inside me, but my mom and I are going to get it removed." She said reassuring him.

"What? Why did you say anything before?" Sasuke was now standing up.

"Because I didn't want to worry you!" She remained sitting.

"A little too late now. We're married Ino, we're suppose to work out these problems together!" their voices were getting louder.

"I know that! But I knew you were busy with other stuff so, I went to my mom's house because they experienced this before. She knows how to get her out!" Ino explained. "That's why today, we're going to Iwagakure to get the scrolls."

Having calmed down a little bit, he sat back down, "And you tell me before a mission I have to go on. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, probably like one to two weeks maybe." She informed him.

"God, Ino, you can be difficult to deal with." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"But you still love me!" She smiled at him.

"Surprisingly, I do."

She pretended to gasp, "Shut up."

Sasuke was then done packing, "Well I got to leave."

"Okay, come back safe." Ino hugged her husband.

He then gave her a lingering kiss, "You know I will." And then he left, leaving her standing in the room alone.

"_Well what are you waiting for! You should start packing too!" Makikyo was impatient._

"Okay, okay! I will!"

By the time she got finished packing, her mother knocked on her door.

"One moment!" She shouted from upstairs.

While Natsumi was waiting for her daughter to finish packing, she notice her granddaughter walking towards the house with her older brother.

"Mizuki, Masaru, how are you two? It's been a while since we both saw each other."

"We've been fine, grandma. Why are you here?" Mizuki asked since she usually doesn't come here often.

"Oh, well your mother and I are going to see some relatives in Iwagakure. So we'll be gone for a maybe…a week or two."

"Why don't you come in and sit while you wait for mom?" Masaru offered.

"It's alright, dear. She should be done packing any moment."

Then they suddenly heard quick, light footsteps race down the staircase.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Oh, Mizuki, have you seen Kazuki?"

"Yeah, he was practicing his throwing shurikens."

"Thanks, your father is on a mission, so he'll be home soon. I'll go tell Kazuki."

"Okay, have a safe trip!" Mizuki shouted as her mother and grandmother started walking away.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Ino and Natsumi reached the forest in which Kazuki was practicing in.

"Kazuki! Come here." Ino yelled at her oldest son.

He quickly ran towards her, "Hi grandma. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that your father is on a mission and that I will be gone for about a week or two in Iwagakure, visiting relatives. So you are in charge as always. Make sure Masaru and Mizuki don't get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I will."

She then gave him a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the village's gates. Soon they were making their way to the Rock village.

"Man, it's going to take us a week to get there!" ino started complaining.

"_Oh quit complaining! More walking, less talking." Makikyo didn't really feel like hearing her complain._"

"Will you just shut up?" Ino told the demon in side of her.

"Ino, we should probably find a hotel to stay in." Nataume suggested as the sun stated to set.

"You're right." After searching, they finally found one.

Five days passed by, and they were close to the Rock village.

"We're almost there mom!" Ino happily told her mother.

"Too bad you won't make it!"

Ino then quickly turned around to see who said that. She didn't see anyone but then a couple of ninjas jumped down from a tree branch.

"Who are you and what do you guys want?" Ino asked the male ninjas in a serious voice as her mother stood behind her.

"Rememember us? We were in Orochimaru's hideout. We are quite interested in that demon in got inside your body. We want her for ourselves." One of the ninjas told her, probably the leader.

"Too bad you won't get her." A bright they shone from her body. She was wear Maikiyo's clothing with crimson painted eyes.

_You guys want to play?"_ she asked them with a smirk.

"We won't go easy on you just because you're a girl!" The leader then ran towards her with a kunai. Makikyo/Ino took out their scythe and charged towards him. As soon as she was close to him, she disappeared and appeared right behind him, slash his back with a big, deadly cut. He died instantly.

"_Who's next? Is that the best you guys got? That was pathetic!" _she provoked the rest of the other ninjas.

"Don't underestimate us!" one of the guys said. They all decided to attack her at once.

Once she knew she was surrounded, she performed a jutsu, "Blazing spinning wheel!" as she performed it; she took her scythe and spun it in front of her. All of a sudden, a wheel of fire started to spin around her and then expanded, burning all of her opponents.

"_Heh, that was easy. I was expecting more of a fight."_ Makikyo's clothes the faded to Ino's.

"Are you okay, mom?" she asked to make sure.

"Oh, yes, I am," she told Ino, "She really is powerful." She said in a low voice so that only she could hear herself.

"Okay, shall we go? We're almost there, only like a mile left to walk." Ino estimated.

"Yeah, we should go. They're waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Thats all for chapter 9!<p>

Please review~ n_n


	10. Blood and Sweat

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long time XP i promise i will update more frequently fro****m now on!**

**Author's note: **i must say that this chapter is quite lengthy and wordy. this story is coming to an end :'(

* * *

><p>"Innooo!" her cousin Satomi ran up and hugged her as she entered through the door. Satomi is about Ino's height and has a Dutch boy haircut. Like Ino, shehas baby blue eyes. When Ino was little, she used to come here every now and then with her mother and would play with Satomi and with two other cousins, Sayuri and Kimiko. But now, they all have their own families.<p>

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Ino exclaimed.

"I know! I can here as soon as I heard that you're coming here in Iwagakure. How long are you going to stay here?"

Ino paused to think, "Maybe for about a week or two."

"Hmm…okay then."

Ino, Satomi, and Natsumi, Ino's mother, went inside and sat on the couch.

"So how's Madoka?" Madoka is Satomi's only daughter.

"Oh she's doing fine, you know how teenagers are." Satomi giggled.

"Man, I miss being sixteen sometimes." Ino said with nostalgia.

"Well if you ladies don't mind, I'm going to talk with your uncle and get the scrolls prepared." Natsumi rose from the couch and disappeared as she turned around a corner.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed if you don't mind. The trip here really wore me out." Ino told Satomi.

"Oh, sure thing I know you must be tired. I'll come back here tomorrow." Both Ino and Satomi hugged each other and then she left.

Ino walked upstairs, to the guest bedroom and unpacked. After her shower she went straight to bed.

**A week later**

Satomi, Sayuri, Kimiko and Ino were sitting by the garden, watching the koi fish swim in the little pond.

"It's been a long time since we were all together." Kimiko commented.

"I know." Sayuri acknowledged.

"So how is Sasuke and the kids?" Sayuri asked Ino.

"Oh, he's fine and so are the kids. They really are growing up."

"I know what you mean." Satomi smiled.

"Ino! Can you come here for a second?" Her mother called from within the house.

"Sure." She responded. "I'll be back soon." She told her cousins.

She got up from her position and walked towards the kitchen, guessing that her mother was there.

"Hey uncle," She said as she hugged him.

"Wow, look at how beautiful you become." Her grandfather commented.

"Thanks uncle." She smiled at him.

"So, Ino, tonight we are going to extract Makikyo from your body."

"Really? Wait, who's _we_?" Ino asked her mother, confused.

"Satomi and the others are going to actually help us." She said with a smile.

Ino's eyes slightly widened, "Wait, they know about _her_?" Ino whispered to her mother.

"Haha, yes they do. They used to be ninjas, like you, so they know how to control chakra and do jutsus."

"Oh, okay."

**That evening**

Ino, Satomi, and the other were deep in a forest.

"Is everyone ready?" Kimiko asked the small group of people. Kimiko, Satomi, and Sayuri were in a medium sized circle, sitting and Ino was in the center, sitting Indian-style. Around Ino was a bunch of Japanese writings circling her. In front of Satomi, Sayuri, And Kimiko as a long scroll that reached to them to Ino.

"We're ready." Sayuri answered.

"Then let's go it now." Kimiko told them.

"Right." They all bit their thumbs and weaved a couple hand signs and then said "Ninja art: Demon release!" and slammed their hands onto the scroll. Then, the Japanese characters started to glow and soon she was surrounded by the light. Suddenly she started to feel this pain, as if she was being ripped apart. She tried to stand up, but the pain was too immense.

"This pain…it's unbearable!" She thought to herself.

"She's almost out!" Satomi shouted to Ino. "Just bear with it for a little longer."

Makikyo was almost out of Ino's body, but a huge explosion went off just a few feet away from them.

"What the hell!" Kimiko shouted. Their jutsu failing because of it. "Who's there?"

"Ino, are you okay?" Satomi called out.

Ino could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear her. "What?" Ino shouted. "I can't hear you." She was scared if her hearing was gone permanently, but remained calm.

"Satomi, get Ino and take her home!" Sayuri commanded her.

She then ran to Ino, but a ninja appeared in between her and Ino. She quickly took out a kunai.

"Who are you?" she asked the unknown male ninja.

"My name is Shinya. We're worked for Orochimaru, and we're here to get our demon back." The man in between them had royal purple shoulder length hair with dark, cold eyes. He wore a black trench coat with pants and boots. On his hands, he also had black gloves.

"Even when we get the demon out of her, we're not going to let you have her and use her as a weapon." Satomi said angrily.

"We'll get her, one way or another." Shinya stated. He then gave a signal and the rest of his group came out of the bushes. About fifteen other ninjas appeared.

"We're out numbered!" Kimiko shouted.

"Well, we're going to have to defeat every ninja if we want to live, or else we'll be the ones getting killed." Satomi responded.

As Satomi and Kimiko were talking, Ino tried to recover from the blast. Slowly, she got up from the ground. Her hearing was coming back to her. "Why is this demon so…valuable to you guys?" She asked to man in front of her.

"Hn, because we're going to need her for future projects." He said with a smirk. He then whistled to his group. Some men that were surrounding Sayuri and Kimiko were now around Ino. She then decided it would be smart if she should change into Makikyo. Her clothes transformed into the demon's and a scythe appeared in her hands.

"So she finally appears." Shinya said. "Get her." His men got closer to Ino.

"_This is gonna be fun!" _Makikyo said through Ino's body. She went up to one of the ninjas, and the two of them started to fight. The rest were in their own fight. One by one, the number of ninjas decreased. Soon, they were a dead.

_Ino turned to face Shinya, "Is that all?" she was lightly panting._

"Ha, I must say, you are quite strong. But not stronger than me." He stated with an evil smirk. He then took out his katana.

"Fire style: Power amplification!" he shouted out. This katana then grew longer and was now as thick as a cleaver. It was also covered in blazing flames. "Let's play."

Ino and Shinya ran towards each other, clashing weapons. The force throwing each out back, they threw shurikens at each other. She again ran to him; she swung her scythe from side to side. Shinya blocked every swing and found an opening and kicked her in her stomach. The impact pushed her back a few feet. Then without control she made some hand signs, "Nature Style: Nature's Wrath." The ground beneath them started to shake, then vines full of thorns broke through the ground as crashed like a wave onto Shinya. But he quickly dodged them but little did he know that they would follow him. He tried to out run them but one snaked around his ankle and spun him around in the air and the slammed him into the ground, created a large crater. Not done, the vines grabbed him again by his arms, legs, and throat and brought him to Ino.

"I thought you were going to be tougher. But I guess I was wrong." She stated directly to him. The vines and thorns began to tighten around his throat and made him bleed. Before he ran out of breathe, he muttered, "Fire Style: Fire Vortex." Fire blasted from his body and spun around him burning the vines attached to his body. As he fell, Ino jumped up to attack him. Shinya flipped his body upwards. They exchanged a few punches but Shinya kicked her to the ground. She did a backflip to recover from the fall. Then once again, their swords clashed. But suddenly, he disappeared. Then, from above, he came with his sword, trying to kill her. She quickly dodged to surprise attack, but he disappeared once again, but this time he cut her back. She sucked air through her teeth because of the pain. Surprised, she turned around, but he wasn't there.

"_That's a nasty cut you got there." Makikyo commented._

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." She said rolling her eyes. The blood was starting to soak her shirt.

"_Don't worry; I'm going to start the urgent healing now. By the way, you might not look your age."_

"Okay, thanks." The long cut on her back started to heal, and her hair grew longer and her face looked younger. Her face looked as if she was sixteen.

"Fire Style: Meteorite Shower." Ino immediately looked up and saw fire balls falling from the sky.

"_He's in a tree. You're going to have to fly!" Makikyo quickly told Ino._

"What? Fly? How?" Suddenly, she felt something coming out of her back.

"What the-"Then, black wings shot from out of her back.

"_You're going to have to trust me!" She quickly took over Ino's body and jumped up in the sky, dodging all of the flaming meteorites. _

"_I can sense his chakra." Within minutes she found where he was located in the forest. A few feet away, she threw her scythe. He swiftly ducked. With amazing speed, thanks to Makikyo, she ran up to him and punched him in the gut. The punch sent him flying through a couple of trees. _She jumped down from the branch she was on and went to see if was still alive. She carefully approached him. From his appearance he looked dead.

"Ninja Art: Constructing Chains." Chains came out of his coat and wrapped around her. Ino tried to jump back, but was caught by the chains. Shinya got up from the broken tree. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm afraid this fight is over. It was fun while it lasted." Then, the chains started to absorb her chakra.

"_I…I have to find a way to get out of these chains." She thought to herself._ She tried to pull on the chains and break them, but nothing seemed to work.

"_Ino, you have to get out of these chains, fast!" Makikyo said frantically._

"_I tried…but I can't." She started to black out, "they're...too strong…..I'm sorry." She then fainted due to chakra loss._

* * *

><p>i hope you enjoyed it ^_^ sorry if it was a bit boring<p>

Please Review!


	11. Long nights

Here's chapter 11! i thougt i was done with theis story but i thougt of some new ideas some im not quite done yet. well enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Her whole world was black, nothing but darkness. Inside her mind, she was floating in mid-air, lying on her back, in a dark place. Slowly she opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked around.<p>

"Where…am i?" She asked no one in particular.

"Well, we're really nowhere. You could say that we're inside your mind. Right now, you're unconscious." Makikyo sat beside her informing her

"You're in your real form." Ino's head was throbbing and lifted her hand to grab it but, she couldn't feel anything. Her whole body was numb.

"Yup! This is how I look like. Don't worry, you'll be okay and hopefully you'll wake up soon."

* * *

><p>"Kazuki, Masaru, do you see her?" Someone said through his ear piece.<p>

"Yeah, we're going to her now." Kazuki and Masaru stopped running and jumped off the branch they was on. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu." Kazuki yelled aiming at Shinya. He released Ino from the chains and easily dodged the jutsu.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill me, kid." Shinya told him and then disappeared into thin air.

"We'll get him later." Kazuki told Masaru. He turned around to see his mother on the ground. _"Better get to a hospital." _He thought to himself. He turned on his ear piece, "Dad, I found mom."

"Okay, stay there. I'll be there soon." Sasuke said and hung up.

Kazuki looked at his mother, "Is it me or does she look…younger?"

Curious, Masaru looked at his mother's face, "Hmm, she does now thinking about it." He said a little surprised.

Sasuke shortly arrived there and brought Ino back to the house.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Everyone looked at the front door once they heard it open.

"We're back." He told the family.

The three girls surrounded the unconscious women in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Satomi asked worried.

"She's unconscious at the moment, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon. I think we should take her back to Konoha." Kazuki suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Masaru, go and pack up your stuff, you too Kazuki."

"Okay, come on Masaru." They both went upstairs.

"But, Sasuke, what about Makikyo?" Sayuri asked.

"We just have to do it another time." He stated.

"Well make sure you keep an eye on her. Some guy is after that demon she has." Satomi informed him.

"Hey, we're done. I also got your stuff too." Kazuki and Masaru came down the stairs.

"We should go home now. Mizuki is waiting for us, see you guys later." Sasuke told the group.

"Well, have a safe trip home." Satomi said with a little smile on her face.

"We will." And the Uchihas left the house.

* * *

><p>After two days of traveling, they finally arrived in Konoha. They all went straight to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, nurses rushed to Ino and put her in a wheelchair.<p>

"Well tell you when you'll be able to visit her." One of the nurses said to Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks." They all left. "You and Masaru can go home, I'll report to the Hokage." Sasuke said to his sons. They nodded and walked home. It didn't take long to get to Naruto's office. He knocked on his door once he got there.

"Come in." He told the person. Sasuke walked in and stood in front of him, "Oh, Sasuke, how did the mission go?" he asked him while doing some paper work.

"Good, we found her. She's in the hospital right now, being treated."

"Oh, yeah. Sakura went over there to help them. Well, then you're dismissed."

Two days passed by and Ino was allowed to have visitors. Sasuke and his kids all came down to see her.

"Oh, Sasuke, come this way." Sakura said as she led them.

When she got to Ino's room, she stopped.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked confused and worried.

"Ino won't be waking up soon."

"How much damage did she take?"

"Its not because of the physical damage she took, its because she loss so much chakra. She'll probably wake up in a month."

It was silent for about a minute, "…I understand, can we see her now?"

"Sure, you guys have ten minutes." And then she left them to be alone.

Sasuke opened the door to see his wife lying on a white bed, motionless. The only sound that could be heard was a steady beeping noise coming from the heart beat monitoring system. They all slowly walked up to the bed. Her face looked calm.

"It would have been worse, guys." Masaru said, trying to stay positive.

"She could of died if we didn't get to her fast enough." Kazuki said, agreeing with his younger brother.

Sasuke placed his hand on her arm, _"I'm sorry I couldn't get there faster. If I did, you probably wouldn't be in this hospital, like you are now. All I can do now is to wait for you to wake up." _ He thought to himself. _"I promise I won't let you get hurt like this again."_ He let out a short sigh.

"Come on, we should leave now." Sasuke said telling the teenagers.

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed by and she was still asleep. It was a warm peaceful night in Konoha.<p>

"I thought you said I would wake up soon?" she questioned Makikyo,

"Haha," she sheepishly laughed as she rubbed the back of her head, "I said _hopefully_. I didn't say you would."

Ino gave her a straight face and Makikyo awkwardly laughed and sweat dropped.

"At least I'm regaining my strength back." Ino was now able to stand up and walk, but only for two minutes or so.

"See, so you shouldn't be in this hospital for a long time."

The two of the continued talking in Ino's mind as something else was happening outside her mind.

"Looks like if found you." He smirked as he sat in the window frame. His face was covered with darkness since the moonlight was behind him. He quickly, but quietly, made his way across the room, to the door. Quietly, he stood behind it as a nurse walked in. As she was checking on Ino, he swiftly got behind her and knocked her unconscious, then tied her wrists and ankles with a rope. After he was done, he got a chair from the room and jammed it under the knob so no one could get in.

Before he started, he tied Ino's wrists to the bed railing.

"Perfect." He then took out a scroll and placed it on the ground. He placed on foot in the center of a circle with some writing and his hands on her chest. "Ninja Art: Capturing Soul," he said softly. His hands glowed yellow. He turned his hands into fists and started pulling.

Makikyo was shocked. She started to rise slowly. Confused, Ino asked her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything! Someone must be in your room. They're trying to get me out."

"What!" She yelled. "Can you do something to stop this?"

"No, I'm not out there, I'm in herw with you!"

As he pulled, a golden glowing figure was being pulled out Ino's body. It was Makikyo's chakra. _ "Almost done." He said to himself. _Ino started to wake up because of the pain. Soon she stared to scream and her heart increased. Some nurses heard her screams and came rushing to her room but couldn't open the door because of the chair.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at him. She tried to push him away but couldn't because of the ropes.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving till I have her." She recognized that voice. It belonged to Shinya.

"Someone, help!" she yelled if anyone was near.

"Someone got get lady Sakura done here, fast." One of the nurses outside the door demanded.

After a few, long minutes passed, Makikyo was out. Ino was breathing heavily and was sweating. Her heart rate was dangerously low. Shinya used the Crystal Orb jutsu and place her in the scroll. At that very moment, Sakura busted down the door.

"If you think you're getting away, then you're wrong." Sakura yelled at him.

"Ha, but I am." He then threw a smoke bomb and quickly escaped through the window. Sakura and the nurses were coughing because of the smoke that filled the room. _"Damnit! He got away!"_ she thought to herself, angry. The smoke went out the room quickly through the window. Sakura heard Ino's low heart rate, and rushed to treat her by giving her some of her chakra if she didn't want her to die. Someone's footsteps were heard as they walked down the hallway until they got to Ino's room.

"Sakura, what happened here?" Naruto asked her.

* * *

><p>These chapters are probably gonna be longer than usual.<p>

did ya guys like it? leave a review and let me know! thank you & goodbye :]


	12. Finally back!

Hey guys! i know its been a while since I last updated, sorry XP i'm trying my best to update as fast as i can. Also, i'm starting a new story. You can find it on my profile! Well Enjoy!

**Diclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Some guy was in here…I don't know who it was but he did something to Ino." Sakura explained as she untied the ropes on Ino's wrists and ankles and continued to give her friend some of her chakra.<p>

Naruto walked up to her bed, "Do you know who that guy was?" He asked Ino.

She was breathing hard because of all the pain she endured, "His name…is Shinya. He has…purple short hair….with a black trench…coat." She tried her best to explain.

"Ino, you shouldn't talk right now!" Sakura was trying her best to get Ino's heart rate stable.

"It's okay," she tried to reassure her with a smile and then turned her attention back to Naruto. "He wants something from me. Well… wanted_._"

Naruto had a puzzled expression on his face, "What did he want from you?"

She debated if she really wanted to tell him, but she figured if she did they might be able to help, "Well, long story short, I had a demon inside of me, but now he has her. I…need to get her back." Sakura stopped healing her seeing that she was now fine but because she couldn't believe what she just heard. Both Naruto and Sakura were surprised to hear what just came out of Ino's mouth.

"A…a demon?" Sakura exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?" She was confused and shocked.

"Because, my mom said she knew how and when we were about to get her out my body, that guy showed up and ruined everything. We fought and now…here I am." She told them what happened in the Rock village.

"Was it like a demon like the nine-tails?" Naruto asked her, trying to understand the situation a little better. Ino sat up in her bed.

"Well she's different. Her name is Makikyo. Orochimaru used some jutsu to put her in me. But I need to get her back somehow. If I don't…who knows what he's going to do with her." She looked down at the white blanket on her. She felt horrible for not being stronger and letting him get her.

"Don't worry; we will get her back, one way or another. I promise." His smile made her feel a little better.

"Thanks…for understanding."

"Well why wouldn't we? We're not just going to ignore you." Sakura wanted to help her in any way she could.

Ino laughed, "I know. But still thanks."

"Okay then, in the morning we'll come up with a plan!" Naruto said determined.

"Right, I'll have some nurses come by and patch you up. I don't think he did too much damage to you. Now get some rest." The couple left the blonde kunoichi alone in her room.

* * *

><p>"Kiba, Shino, Neji, you guys are to track him down." Naruto explained what happened with Ino and Shinya to them and told them how he looks like. He then took out the ropes that were tied to Ino. "Here," he handed them to Kiba, "This might help you find him. This guy is a threat to not only the village, but to others."<p>

"Right, we'll track him down as fast as we can." Neji told the hokage.

"That's all, you guys can go now." The two ninjas left the office and went to get prepared.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "_The last thing we need is another attack to the village." _He thought and got up to look at the village from the window behind him.

* * *

><p>He tossed the demon a chamber, "Just stay here and be a good girl." He left her in the chamber.<p>

"Great, I'm in a cell…once again." She said to herself "You are so lucky I'm in here because if I wasn't I would kick your ass!" She yelled out loud. She knew no one would hear or respond to her but she needed to get her anger out somehow. She slid against the cold wall, "Well…looks like Ino got what she wanted. Lucky her."

"Okay, for the next week I'll be with the demon. Meanwhile, I want you guys to get ready for the attack." He pointed to a village on a map he had, "First, we'll go here. Now go." The group of ninja exited the room and so did he. He went to another room with another group of ninjas.

"I need you to go get more demons. I don't care what kind they are, we need more power if we're going to do this."

"But what if we can't find any or capture them?" A young man asked the question.

"Well, if you can't then don't bother coming back." Shinya said in a stern voice. He really meant it. It was either don't come back or if you did, get killed.

* * *

><p>"So how are you today?" Sakura came to the hospital to visit Ino.<p>

"I'm feeling fine. When can I get out of here?" Ino didn't want to stay there any longer. There was nothing to do besides eat and sleep.

"You should be able to go this afternoon. I'm sure Sasuke and everyone else will be surprised." Sakura giggled.

"Huh, why?"

"Well I said that you wouldn't wake up for about a month. You barely had any chakra so I thought you wouldn't be waking up anytime soon."

"Oh, I see. Well this should surprise them."

That afternoon, when Ino was released from the hospital, she found that no one was home besides Masaru and Mizuki. From the doorway, she heard Mizuki yelling at her older brother.

"Stop it! Put it down!" Mizuki was getting tired of picked on.

"Hmm, I don't feel like it." He sat in a chair in the dining room with a smirk on his face. He placed the spatula she needed to cook dinner on a high cabinet shelf on he could reach.

"Fine, be that way." She grabbed a chair and climbed on it to get the spatula. When she did she put the chair back and slapped her brother on the back of his head with it hard.

"Owww!" he rubbed his head to ease the pain. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Well, you shouldn't have put it up there." Ino took a seat beside her second son. Surprised, he jumped out his chair.

"I…I thought you weren't waking up till like a month." Masaru stood up. He was confused to why she was here and awake.

"Yeah, how did you recover so fast?" Mizuki agreed with her brother.

"Well…Sakura is a really good medic and healed me. Seeing that I was fine, they released me." Ino didn't want to tell them what really happened and worry, so she just stated the obvious.

"Oh, I see. You should really take it easy mom." Masaru didn't want her going back to the hospital.

"Don't worry, I will. Where is your father and Kazuki?"

"The hokage wanted them both for something." Mizuki answered her question while cooking.

Masaru hand motioned his mother to come closer," The hokage said that there might be an attack on the village." He whispered in her ear.

"He told me the same thing when I was in the hospital." She told him in a quiet tone.

"Ooh, well yeah, that's why they're gone. They should be home soon."

"Okay." Ino then turned her attention to her only daughter. She got up from her seat and went to the kitchen. "Hey, why don't I help you?"

"Oh, sure." Together they cooked dinner. While they were cooking, Sasuke and Kazuki finally arrived home.

"It's about time you guys came back." Masaru said from the table.

"Well, he had to tell us a lot of information." Kazuki explained why they were gone longer than expected.

"That idiot never shuts up. He didn't have to make it so long." Sasuke commented.

"Mom?" Kazuki saw his mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey," she responded with a smile. "I'm back from the hospital."

"That fast?"

"Well Sakura sped up the recovery process and now I'm better."

Sasuke hugged her from behind, "I'm glad you're better." He said quietly in her ear.

She agreed with him, "Me too." She said as she continued making dinner.

"Your mom told me everything."

She then turned around to face him, "…Everything?"

"Yeah, everything. Why didn't you tell me?" He almost sounded hurt that she didn't.

"….I didn't want you to freak out. I know how you are." Sasuke chuckled a little.

"Don't be afraid to tell me stuff. I'm here for you."

"Um, mom…the food is going to burn." Mizuki didn't want to interrupt them but she didn't want to go hungry tonight.

"Shoot!" she quickly turned around and tried to save the food.

"Forgetful as ever." Sasuke said before walked out the kitchen.

It was days like these that Ino loved. No worries, just being carefree. But, she couldn't avoid her worries forever. For now, she would just live life how she wanted until she got word from Naruto about Shinya. A couple weeks she got news from him saying that he caught him. Ino went there herself to see if it was really true.

She knocked on his door before entering, "I'm here to if it's really him."

"Well, look." Naruto said from his desk. Neji and Kiba were beside the tied up person. His hair was purple and shoulder length; he also was wearing black trench coat. It looked exactly liked him.

"_It is him. They really did catch him." she thought as she examined him._

"They're going to take him to get interrogated." Kiba and Neji helped him up and left the room.

"See, told you everything will be fine. You got nothing to worry about."

"But what about Makikyo?" she wanted to know if she was alright even though Shinya was captured.

"We'll get her too." He reassured her with smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, I trust you, Naruto." She then left his office and went back home.

"_Maybe now I can live worry-free." _But she doubt she ever would.

* * *

><p>Well, thats chapter 12! this story is going on longer than i expected.<p>

~please review!~


	13. Troublesome Days

I wanted to put up a chapter since it is my 16th birthday! Yayy! :D Soooo i'm happy today!

But i really need to update more often. gomenasai. :'(

I want to dedicate this chapter to Darkninja21 because their review made my day, but all of your reviews do! but that one made me really happy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Its been three hours and Ibiki was finally done interrogating Shinya.<p>

"We got some information out of him and not much. He's a stubborn kid." He told Inoichi outside the room he just came out of.

"Okay, I'll go look over it and see if I can figure something out." Inoichi's footsteps faded as he walked down the long hallway.

* * *

><p>"Will you guys just stop already!" Ino wasn't mad….she was worse. Every minute that passed by, the thinner were patience died down. It wasn't a surprised that both Masaru and Mizuki were fighting again.<p>

"I don't think they'll ever stop…" Kazuki sweat-dropped as he and his father watched the scene. Ino picked both of her kids up and put them in separate rooms. At the same time, at knock was heard from the door. Kazuki left for his room while Sasuke went to answer the door.

"Inoichi…come in." Sasuke moved to the side so his father-in-law could get in.

"How have you guys been?" Inoichi asked with a smile as he heard Ino yelling from down the hallway as he sat on the couch.

Sasuke gave a little smirk, "Fine I would say. Everything's back to normal for the moment." He then joined him on the couch.

"But anyways…is Ino free? I need to talk to her about something."

"Oh, sure. I'll go get her." Sasuke got up and looked around for his wife. After a few minutes, Ino entered the living room.

"Daddy!" Ino walked up to him and gave him to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once she released him for her hug. She knew he didn't need anything from her.

"Well…" he looked around the room to see if anyone was coming. "We investigated him."

Ino was silent for a moment. What did she have to worry about? They caught him and he wasn't on the loose.

"How did it go?" she asked still a little worried.

"Well, it's him. We found out was his plan was and what he was going to do to Konoha."

"That's great!" _"All I need is to get her…"_ she thought to herself. Nobody else knew about the demon besides Naruto, Sakura, her mom's side of the family, and Sasuke of course.

"What are you guys planning to do with him?"

"Well, he's most likely going to prison."

"Ohh…okay. That's good."

"Yeah, that way he won't be able to threaten any other villages. But that's why I came here and to see how you guys were doing." He smiled as he hugged his daughter.

"Thanks, dad." She then escorted him to the door. "Tell mom I said 'hi'."

* * *

><p>"Are you in?" a man said through an ear piece.<p>

"Yeah," another responded in a hushed voice on the other side of the line.

"Good. Everything is going as planned. We'll be there in a few days."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>"I'm going out with Sakura to get some barbecue. I'll be back later." She gave Sasuke a kiss and left out the door to meet her longtime friend at the restaurant.<p>

"_Its been a while since I just been with friends…"_ she thought. She continued to think, almost passing the restaurant without noticing.

"Hey Sakura!" both women greeted each other and order their food.

"So I'm guessing you're happy that Neji and his team found _him_."

"You're right about that." Ino let out a sigh.

"….you know you worry too much! Stress will cause wrinkles you know." Sakura teased her with a playful smile. Ino couldn't help but to giggle a little.

"Same old Sakura." Ino began to grill her meat.

"Like you ever changed from when we were sixteen."

"I have!"

"Sure you did." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. They just sat there silence. All was heard was the sizzling noises from the meat.

"I hope she's okay…" she whispered to herself so only she could hear.

As the two women talked and reminisced about the past the sun slowly descended to the other side of the world. They paid and left the restaurant and went to their own houses.

It was a normal morning, and Ino was thankful. She wouldn't want the days to be any different, or for at least a while. She rolled out of bed and made breakfast.

"Oh, kaa-san, you have a letter from someone." Kazuki handed her letter as she washed the dishes.

"Thank you!" she dried off her hands s that she could open it. But when she looked at who it's from, she didn't recognize the name. She took out the letter and read it. Before she could read the whole letter, she froze will fear and confusion.

"N-no way…" the letter fell from her grasp.

_Dear Ino,_

_ Hey, how you been? I hope you're enjoying your final days in this village. It won't be standing for long anyways. I just wanted to thank you for giving us Makikyo. She's been a big help. With her we can take down the Leaf Village. Well, can't wait to see you again. _

_ -Shinya_

She wanted this to be a bad dream. A really bad dream! She was not expecting this to happen! It didn't take her long to put two and two together. _"…who the hell did Neji and they capture!" _She slid against the kitchen counter, on to the cold floor. She felt…weak. In a way that she couldn't stop him. Right when she thought one thing happened, something completely different happens. She gathered herself and went to go talk to her husband about the situation she's put in. She lead him to the one place they could talk about this, the bedroom.

"Read this." She demanded as she sat on their bed.

Sasuke continued to stand as he read the letter. "Who the hell does this guy thinks he is? So he's not captured?"

"Doesn't seem like he is." A stressful sigh left her mouth, "He's probably somewhere near the village. I'm going to tell either Naruto or my dad about this."

"I can just take this guy out myself."

"Ha, as strong as you may be, he has some tricks up his sleeve. You never know what he's going to do next."

"So you don't think I'm strong enough?"

"Haha, I know you are…I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hm, do you let anyone help you?"

"I do! I just don't want to seem as the weak girl that everyone used to back then."

Sasuke joined his wife on the bed and gave something she really need, a hug. "I never thought you weak and whoever did can just go to hell."

Ino laughed in his strong chest. She took in this moment. She loved the feeling of her husband's strong arms wrapped around her petite body.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for the reviews! i love you all 3 i appreciate it, really!<p>

R&R~! hope you enjoyed this chapter! ja nee~

-mysticXdrops


	14. A familiar face

It's been some time since i updated this story...gomene. But I'm happy with all the comments I get and how well this story is going~! It's longer than i expected but its coming to an end...i think haha. But anyways...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The sound of high heels echoed down the hallway. The sound stopped as soon she was facing a door; the door that lead to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door and walked when she granted the permission to. She walked straight up to him and slammed the letter down on his desk and Naruto quickly looked up to see a fumed Ino.<p>

"What's the matter?" He asked confused.

"What's the matter?" she said repeating his question. "Look what I got. Apparently the guy you thought was Shinya really isn't!"

"What?" he picked up the letter and quickly scanned over it. "When did you get this?"

"This afternoon….I can't this is happening."

"Then…the guy we caught probably works with or for him."

"How can we capture Shinya?"

Naruto stood up from his chair, "Come on, we're gonna go see him."

Dark, damp, and cold…three words to describe the prison in Konoha.

It was quiet when they got there, besides the mindless talking of some prisoners to themselves.

"Hokage-sama." Spoke the warden of the prison.

"We're here to see Shinya."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. You may enter." He moved to the side so they could get through. Shinya's cell was at the very end hallway.

The two blondes stood in front of his cell, "Shinya…..no wait, that's not your name. What is it really?" Ino's words were filled with hatred. So much that she just wanted to go in there and rip him into shreds.

"Heh, so you got the letter?" he didn't bother to get up, but instead continued to lie down in the darkness on his bed.

"Of course. Who are you?"

"Does it really matter at this point? I'm not the guy you really want."

"Then what are you guys planning to do?" Naruto jumped into the conversation.

"Did you guys even read the letter? Isn't it obvious what we're going to do?"

"We won't let you guys get away. We'll stop whatever Shinya is planning."

All he did was give a skeptical laugh, "Good luck with that."

Let's go. It's no point in talking with him." She started to walk towards the exit.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" he grabbed her shoulder when he did. "Why did you just walk away?"

"It's not use if he's going to be that way. Let's go. We're wasting our time here."

_Hokage's office_

"I don't think sending out teams to look for his hideout would be smart." Sakura commented on their plan. "I mean…it could be anywhere for all we know."

"That's true…" Ino agreed with her friend.

"But we can't just do nothing. They may attack us at any moment." Naruto rubbed his temples and he leaned back in his chair. "Wait!" an idea suddenly popped into his head, "Why don't we just have some ninja surrounding the village so, in case they do try to attack we'll know."

"Hm, not a bad idea. Maybe you really did get smarter over the years." Ino looked at his head.

"Thanks Ino, I see you got nicer over the years." He told her with sarcastically.

"Why thank you." Naruto sighed with a sweat drop.

"Anyways, I'm going to send ninjas to all the entrances and exits of the village."

"Sounds good to me," Sakura hopped off his desk where she was sitting, "I'm going to start dinner." She gave her husband a kiss and left the room.

"So, are you alright with the plan?" he asked the only female left in the room.

"Are you sure this will work? You seem to be giving me false hope these pass couple of days."

"Haha," he scratched to back of his head to hide his embarrassment, "Yeah, sorry about that, but…I'm going to everything to stop this guy and keep him away from this village."

Ino saw the determination in his eyes. _"Same old Naruto…never changes."_ Ino laughed lightly to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Well I better be going. See you later."

* * *

><p>On the way home, Ino decided to see how the shop is doing, "Hey, how's the shop?" Ino asked her daughter as she entered the family flower shop.<p>

"Oh." She let out a boring sigh, "Okay…I guess. It's just so boring~! Business is slow today; can't we just close early for today?" Mizuki complained.

"Haha, you're funny." She laughed and petted her head, "keep on working! You're doing a good job." Ino made her way to exit the shop.

"Oh, I found this in front of the flower shop." Mizuki handed her mom a bouquet of white, dried up roses.

"What a waste of white roses. What an idiot."

"Thanks Mizuki, I'll go throw them away."

"_What a waste..."_ she thought as she threw the roses away in the trash can in her house. She went to living room to find her second son, Masaru, lying on the couch, watching TV.

"What are you doing?" She usually didn't see her kids often at home on a Saturday.

"Nothing, I'm bored. I got nothing to do." he complained as he rolled on the limited space on the couch.

Ino's lips formed a slight smirk on her face, "Well, then maybe you could clean around the house." She asked as she leaned on the door frame.

"Ahhh, now thinking about it, I think I was suppose to meet up with a friend."

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her sky blue eyes. Like she would ever believe that excuse. "Come here."

Masaru did as his mother told him. He wouldn't want to go against his mother. What good would come out if he did? A headache after all the nagging coming from her, most likely. He followed her to the backyard.

"Come on…" she put on her gloves. "You're gonna help me pick some flowers."

Masaru groaned, not wanting to help, "Why can't you get like Mizuki to do this with you?" He put on some gloves to protect his hands from thorns.

"Because she is busy or your aren't." she told him as she start to snip off some flowers.

"_Maybe I should just run when she's not looking…"_ but his thoughts were interrupted when his mother called out his name, which seemed like the hundredth time. "Coming!"

He found that spending time with his mother wasn't so bad. Well not as bad as he expected it to be. It was actually…enjoyable, somewhat. It was better than sitting on the couch. But then he noticed a dark stream of smoke in the orange sky. It wasn't long till a smell of burning wood filled his lungs.

"Do you smell that?" he put down his clippers and looked up at the stream.

"Yeah, what is that?" Ino wasn't really sure what was going on. Maybe someone was having a bonfire. There wasn't a forest fire. She didn't know what to think of the smoke, but she tried to think of all the possibilities of what it could be. But all those possibilities were all eliminated to just one after a few explosions were heard in the distance. An attack. It might of sounded a little bizarre, but I was all she could think.

"Kaa-san…" Masaru turned his head to see his mother. Both of them wore a worried expression.

"Go get your sister and stay in the house." Ino took off her gloves and tossed them on the ground. "I'm going to see what's happening. Don't let anyone in. Do you know where your father or brother is? " she asked before leaving.

"Oni-san is with otou-san."

"Okay." She quickly ran in the house and slipped on her shoes. Within minutes, she was out the house. She wanted to find someone she knew. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru….someone to give her answers.

As she got closer to the site of the explosion, the more people she saw running away. When she was couple feet away for the deteriorating building, innocent civilians that were wounded were visible.

Something caught her eye at the top of the building…._him_.

"Long time so see…Ino."

* * *

><p>Chanpter 14: Done!<p>

Thank you for reading! I really enjoy writing this story for you guys (^_^)  
>Please review~! (^_~)<p> 


	15. Can you hear me?

Sorry for the verryyy long wait! I wanted to update sooner up i always ended up busy with something and then i had a soccer tournament for a week...(._.) sorry.  
>But! i wrote this before I left so...TaDa! Here ya go~ Hope you enjoy it~<br>**Disclaimer: i Do Not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"What have you done with her?" Ino yelled demanding answers.<p>

"Is that how you greet people?" in an instant he was ground level with Ino, "Why would you care about a demon? All she did was make your life a living hell. I suggest you just give up on her." Before a word left Ino's mouth, Shinya charged at Ino at full speed with his sword. Trusting her instincts, Ino dodged his flaming sword as he swung.

"No bad. Maybe you're not as weak as I thought. This should be a fun practice." All Ino did was stare at him with all the rage and hatred built up within herself. Bombs exploding reminded Ino that the village was still being under attack.

"As much as I would like to stay, I'll have to take my leave now." He weaved some hand signs, "Phoenix Sage Flower!"

Multiple fireballs came rushing towards her, but with ease, was easily dodged.

"Hey! Get back here!" she sprinted after him with all her might. There was no way she was going to lose to him. After a few turns and corners, she lost him within all the chaos. Instead, she found someone else.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke…did you see him come through here?"

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. She confused the two shinobis. They didn't have time to see who comes through and out allies and what not.

"Shinya!" her patience was running low. Who knows what he could be doing now. It made her angry just thinking that he was still out here, doing whatever he wants.

"No, I didn't see him." Shikamaru answered and Sasuke agreed.

"Damnit, I lost him…" she pondered for a few seconds before deciding to go look for him. She could wait to get her hands on him. She would definitely turn him into a bloody pulp.

"I'm going after him." she was about to leave until an arm appeared before her.

"What do you think you're doing? It's too dangerous to go by yourself! You knows what that guy can do." Sasuke's tone was strict. It was bad enough that the village was in flames. The last thing he needed was to worry about Ino too.

"I know, but I have to do this! Once he's gone, all this madness will end too!" She was determined to go whether Sasuke liked it or not.

"I'll go with her…" a voice jumped in. It wasn't like Shikamaru to do something as troublesome like this, but there was no stopping Ino when she has her mind set. As much as Sasuke didn't like her decision, he decided to give up. Knowing that Shikamaru would be with her gave him some relief; he knew he would keep her safe.

Sasuke looked at Ino, and then at Shikamaru, "….Just keep her safe and don't let her get too out of control."

Understanding, Shikamaru simply nodded and headed out with Ino. _"She'll be the death of me…"_ Sasuke watched the Ino until he couldn't see her no more.

* * *

><p>Ino panted from all the running. She was bent over with her hands and her knees. It wasn't often that she was sent out on missions.<p>

"Out of shape?" Shikamaru's face showed a smirk.

Ino's head snapped towards him, "Well for your information, I don't go on missions like you often! I get my exercise from the kids."

Ino steadied her breathe and get ready for some more running, "Okay, let's go."

"Great fireball justu!" Both Ino and Shikamaru looked around to see who said those words.

"Above!" Shikamaru warned her. Both quickly shifted to the side, avoiding the huge ball of fire.

"You're quite the persistent one aren't you? That could get you kill, you know." Shinya stood a few feet away from them.

"Why don't you worry about yourself!" she hated how he would just appear out of the blue.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Once again he was coming towards her with his sword. Before he could touch her, he was paralyzed with Shikamaru's signature jutsu.

"Smart…so, now what?" Shinya asked. He seemed relaxed even though his arms and legs weren't movable as other victims would have been scared.

"I'm not going to ask you again…what are you planning to do with her?"

Shinya lightly laughed, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Without and signals, someone fast appeared as a black blur. "Ino! Watch out!" Shikamaru still held Shinya in his jutsu. A punch was thrown but she managed to dodge it in time. More punches were thrown at her as well as kicks. All but one powerful punch landed on her shoulder. Ino hissed in pain as she caught the person off guard and connected her foot here with the person's face. The person was pushed back a few feet and Ino could finally see who the attacker was.

"Makikyo!" she was surprised to see her. Time has passed since Ino last seen her once demon. Makikyo didn't look as she usually does. He eyes seemed dull and lifeless. She seemed more like a zombie than a human killing demon.

Ino stepped a little closer to her before stopping. She didn't know when she'll attack next. But it hurt her to see her like this. To see someone so strong being used by someone so pathetic. She wanted to go up to her and shake her out of whatever jutsu he was using, but she knew better not to.

"Makikyo, hear me! You got to resist him! I know you're in there somewhere! You're stronger than him!"

"Ha, you think that'll actually work? You'll have to try harder than that to save her."

"Shadow neck binding jutsu" shadow hands made their way up Shinya's body. Slowly they were draining the oxygen from his body.

"Go ahead…kill me. You still…won't be able to…save her." He said gasping at the same time.

"He's right Ino…we have to do something fast. My chakra is going to run low soon."

Seeing that nothing would work, Ino was getting frustrated.

"Damn you!" she ran up to him just to punch him in the face. His violet hair covered parts of his face from the blow. She punched him again slightly hard until a kunai flew past her face. The kunai sliced her cheek as it flew past. As Makikyo ran towards Ino, Shikamaru released his jutsu due to the amount of chakra he had left. Shinya fell to the ground, free from restrictions. Soon, both Ino and Shikamaru were in their own battles.

Both ninjas were getting tired and no progress was being made. Ino and Shikamaru were just wasting their chakra as their battles continued on.

Ino had scratches on her faces and bruises were forming on her arm. Makikyo looked the same just with less damage. Nonetheless, Ino kept on fighting. She wasn't going to give up on her, not yet. Soon Makikyo was on the ground and Ino was on top. As she punched her, blood splattered on the ground from her mouth.

"Why don't you hear me?" she said to herself as she punched her again.

"…..I do." Makikyo said softly. Ino stopped for a moment, surprised. Makikyo moved her head so she saw Ino. Blood was present on the corner of her lips and one of her eyes returned to its original color, scarlet.

"I need…help."

* * *

><p>Done! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try my best to update faster but it all depends on my ideas :P<p>

Anyways, please leave a review!  
>~mysticXdrops<p> 


	16. To have met you

Well this is unexpected but this is the final chapter! (T_T) Yup! not lying. I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you all for reading and leaving your reviews...really! I hope you guys like this ending, i hope its good enough hahaha. well here it is..the FINALE!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"M-makikyo?" She was astonished as to what see was seeing. Did Makikyo really just speak to her? She knew she was there all along.<p>

"You…I can tell you…the jutsu." For once, Makikyo looked weak. She wasn't the strong demon she once was.

"What is it? We can't do anything since we don't know."

"Shinya and I…are bonded. I can't remember what it's called." She told her slowly. "He controls me but if I die, he dies and vice versa. Be careful what you do Ino. Go now! I'm losing control!" She groaned as Shinya's powers over powered hers.

"Shikamaru! Let's go!" she re-grouped with him to get away from Shinya. Now was the time to come up with a plan. Both of them stopped when they were far enough from Shinya.

"Okay. Makikyo told me about his jutsu. It's almost like the Mind-transfer jutsu but with a twist. He controls her and all and if he dies so does she. But if she dies….so does he. He doesn't have to leave his body to control her. So we need him to de-activate the jutsu that way if he dies, she doesn't."

"He must of used that jutsu on her because he knows she strong and won't be killed easily." Shikamaru told her as he thought of a plan mentally.

"That's true. But how do we stop the jutsu. It's not like we can tell him to stop using it. That would be stupid."

"No doubt. We could fight him until he runs out of chakra. Then he'll have no choice to then release the jutsu and the girl."

"It's seems like that's the only option. I have to tell Sasuke; he can help us." Both ninja and ex ninja ran to find Ino's husband. Once they did, they told of the current situation and about the plan.

"Well, let's go find him." The all went looking for the purple-haired man.

* * *

><p>"Shinya!" She yelled from down the alley. "You better prepare yourself!"<p>

"Well look who's trying to act tough~ I don't think you can handle all this." He smirked at her. She wanted to slap his so bad.

"Psh, yeah right." She rolled her eyes. _"Doesn't matter now, you're about to die anyways_."

Sasuke then attacked Shinya from his side but he dodged his attacks.

"I see, so she was a distraction. Cute, but you'll have to do better than that!" he ran towards Sasuke. Both we're fighting with their taijutsu. Both men we equally matched.

Both Shinya and Sasuke stopped, "You're not bad." He told Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath. They both went back to fighting. _"Makikyo, take care of her."_ He commanded her internally. Within an instant, she was right at his side, running to Ino with her scythe.

"_This might be hard."_ Ino prepared herself to fight Makikyo. Makikyo swung her scythe at Ino, trying to land a hit. Makikyo just managed to scratch her shoulder.

"Sasuke! I'm at a disadvantage!" she yelled before Makikyo started swinging again.

"Shit!" he and Shinya were pushing each other with their hands. He knocked Shinya onto the ground and threw his katana to Ino. Ino broke away from Makikyo to catch the sword. She hasn't used one since she stopped taking missions.

"_Much better." _She was ready for a long battle. Both Ino and Sasuke fought their opponent to no end it seemed. Ino was getting tired but Makikyo still looked like she had a little energy left.

"Nothing is changing…" Ino's breathing was heavy. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, more demons came. Shinya summoned all different types of demons in different shapes. Ino could tell he was using too much chakra. Shinya was out of breath and exhausted. The demons caused more chaos to the already ruined village. A third of the village was on fire and the rest of the buildings were being destroyed.

"Ino…he's getting weaker." Makikyo told Ino. But so was she. "He's controlling all of this. If he's gone….so will these demons…and so will I." she whispered the last part so Ino wouldn't hear. She threw Ino a sword and she caught it effortlessly.

"Shikamaru, now!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru appeared after hiding and his shadows were once again around his neck. She turned her attention back to Makikyo.

"What's this?"

"A sword of a demon slayer. I don't know where or how he got it but he used it against me. That's how he got control of me. I stole it from him before we left." Ino unsheathed the sword and admired its work.

"Use it." She told Ino but she looked confused.

"Use it? On what?"

Maikikyo pointed to the middle of her chest, "Me. Kill me."

Ino's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? I'm not gonna kill you!" she yelled at the demon.

"It's the only way this village can be saved. Shinya isn't going to stop. Someone has to be the sacrifice right? Me and him are connected so if I go…he goes. Problem solved."

"You're wrong! There has to be a different way! You don't have to die…" Tears spilled from her eyes. It wasn't fair to her. To have to sacrifice someone who was innocent. She didn't want to lose her because of _him_. This wasn't a part of the plan.

"I'm not going to…" she said through her sobs. "I'm not…."

"Ino! Stop being stubborn! You know you have to do this! Please…" She looked as if she wanted to die. She didn't mind, she just wanted all this chaos to end. Then Ino could go back to her normal life.

"Ino! We don't have a lot of time!" Sasuke shouted as he watched Shinya.

Ino gripped the sword as hard as she could, "I'm so sorry…" those were the last words she told her before she stuck the sword through her Makikyo's chest. Ino tried to hold in her tears.

Makikyo slowly grabbed onto Ino's shirt, "…I'm glad I met you…" and then she collapsed on the ground. Ino also fell, crying on Makikyo's lifeless body.

Shikamaru released Shinya as he also felt the pain, "Looks like you found a way to kill me…it was nice playing with you." And his body hit the ground. All the demons died and turned into ash. Shinya's ninjas ran away, seeing that he was no longer alive. It was done.

XXXX

XXX

XX

X

5 years later 

It was the day since Makikyo died and all the chaos ended. The village was returned back to its original state and Ino was living happily with her husband and children. Ino was walking towards the gates of the village with a bouquet in her hands. She walked into the forest until a little meadow came into sight. It was quiet and peaceful with little flowers everywhere. Ino kneeled in the middle of the meadow where a little stone stood for a headstone. She gently placed the bouquet in front of it.

"I'm hope you're happy up there. Everything is fine down here. Even though you're gone, you'll always exist in my heart. You made into a better person. I hope that one day I'll be able to see you again…..I'm also glad that I met you…." She looked up at the endless sky and smiled.

End.

* * *

><p>Well i don't know about you but i cried a little XD really~ I'm a baby, I got too attached. Makikyo was Ino's missing piece~ (*^^*)<br>Thank you all for reading! :')

**Attention!  
><strong>I came up with an idea since I like Makikyo (hahaha) because she died in this story, why not made an alternate ending? What do you think? You want to see one or not? Leave a review or vote on my profile! (^_^)


End file.
